Isabella Ghost
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: Sanity is subjective. To each his own. Sequel to Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1: Sitting On The Mantle

**Note:**

**Isabella Ghost is currently under construction. As I look back on it, this story was written with premature skill and is essentially an embarrassment to me now. I will periodically be replacing chapters with edited versions that are ten times better than the original. Some thing may change, but the storyline will remain the same.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Song: Meant To Live, by Switchfoot.**

**Disclaimer: Since when would I own Twilight? If I did, Breaking Dawn wouldn't have been the end, and it definetly woud have been different.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Oh, come on, Demetri! You can do better than that!" I chuckled, traipsing around the room.

"So can you!" He muttered, driving his knee into my abdomen with fierce determination.

"Good point." I smirked impishly and flipped over his head, directly onto his back. He growled and attempted to dislodge me, but I was already on the move again.

"Isabella, your strategies are very juvenile." He scoffed as he crept closer, his crimson eyes daring me.

"Oh, you would know. How old are you? Like five hundred years old? I knew it! Those age spots are real!" I tormented, throwing my head back in amusement.

"You know, you wouldn't want your trainees to speak to you like that." He chided, slipping around the room in an attempt to distract me.

"Yes, well my students are actually frightened of me. However, I am not afraid of you." I launched myself at him, and within seconds hand him pinned to the ground. "Gotcha." I whispered. I chuckled and stood, dismissing the other guards with a nod.

"Well, if you do this to you trainees, then it's no wonder their scared." He fought a grin.

After bidding my friend farewell, I trudged back to my chamber, worn out from the training session today. My barriers had fallen and I suddenly felt vulnerable, longing for Mikhail. My husband and best friend had been killed in battle years ago, but the sorrow was still fresh in my heart. I sighed and pushed open the doors to chamber, gazing at the portrait of Mikhail on the wall. It was painted on the day of our wedding - an illustration of the moment we said our vows. On the mantle below the portrait, there was an old, torn photo of another love of mine. In a small frame, Edward's brooding eyes stared back at me. Renee had left the photo at my grave in Forks, hoping to give me rest in the afterlife I suppose.

It had been twenty years since he left me. Twenty years since Victoria and Laurent came back for me. Twenty years since I took refuge in the Volturi.

After the asylum, of course.

Where I met Iliad.

Where she earned my trust.

And where she betrayed me.

It was at the hands of her eldest brother and his army that Mikhail had been killed.

I'd sworn vengeance on their family and I was determined to eliminate every last one of them.

I would save Iliad for last.

With a heavy sigh, I stripped out of my clothes and dropped them in the hamper. I followed the scent of cinnamon and roses to my bathroom suite, beaming at the sight of a prepared bubble bath in the jacuzzi. Heidi had left a note on the faucet, reading, _"I figured you would appreciate a good soak after a long day of training with my brother. You're welcome."_

I smiled and slipped into the bathrobe, losing myself in the warmth.

**Alice POV**

"What do you think this is about?" Emmett muttered, dragging Rosalie into the room behind him. She was clearly displeased to have been taken from her new car. I passed her a wet rag to wipe the grease from her face and hands, chuckling a bit at her annoyance.

"Who knows," Jasper shrugged, draping his arm over my shoulder as he sat down.

"Esme, any idea?" Emmett called to her in the next room.

"Your father will explain shortly." She padded into the room and slipped into the chair across from us. Folding her hands in her lap, she gave us a sharp look. "I expect no arguments. Is that clear?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Carlisle, come on. We're dying down here!" Emmett complained, gazing anxiously at the staircase.

Edward's protests were growing louder and louder, so we knew our father was close by. "Carlisle, no. Leave me here. I don't care about them." He seethed.

"Son, this is not up for debate." Carlisle came down the staircase with Edward in tow. After disposing of my brother on the couch between Jasper and Emmett - reassuring all of us that he wouldn't try to take off - Carlisle took his seat beside Esme."Children, I have been summoned to visit my old friends in the Volturi. Your mother and I have agreed that you all shall come as well. Aro is curious about our coven and I believe that if we don't respect his request, it shall be taken as a sign of hostility toward the Volturi."

"You mean you're dragging us to some godforsaken castle in Italy to spend weeks with millennia old murderers? Oh, joy!" Rosalie snarled, sending a fierce glower in Carlisle's direction.

"Rosalie, shut up for two damn minutes and stop challenging me. You are going and there will be no more discussion." He replied, returning a firm gaze that made Rose squirm with frustration. I heard Edward groan miserably as his head dropped into his hands. Twenty years of hell, and my brother was a black hole to any positive emotion Jasper sensed sorrow creeping up on me, and immediately attempted to lighten the suffocating mood in the room. I smiled graciously and took his hand in mine, leading him up the staircase to pack.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The flight to Italy was dull, as we were all forced onto Carlisle's private jet with strict instructions not to bicker. Edward took up residence in a leather seat in the corner, stuck in his own personal hell the entire time. Emmett and Rosalie found their place on the couch, talking and reading and softly laughing away the hours. Carlisle and Esme were content to capture the cabin for themselves, spending the extent of the flight wrapped up in each other. Jasper and I laid on the plush carpet, reading classics and having silent conversations, pushing away the negativity that Edward projected even when self-exiled to the corner.

"This city is amazing!" I exclaimed, rushing down the steps of the airplane. My excitement was a bit contagious, seeping into Jasper's carefully constructed calm.

"Darlin', I would appreciate some calm, if you wouldn't mind." He murmured, winding his arms around my slender waist.

"Sorry." I mumbled pitifully, turning in his embrace. His lips pressed against mine eagerly, sending sparks traveling through my nerve endings and igniting an unexpected, slow burning within me. I heard a gagging sound come from Emmett, but I ignored him and parted my lips, reveling in the temporary moment of undiluted happiness.

We arrived at Volterra castle within the hour, only to be greeted by Marcus and Aro at the grand entrance.

"Carlisle, my dear old friend!" Aro exclaimed as he and Carlisle stepped forward to shake hands.

The guards escorted us to our rooms, leaving us to unpack and settle. I hadn't had any troubling visions yet, so I resigned myself to relaxing for the extent of the trip. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I decided to explore the castle, leaving our parents to attend to Edward's anxiety. The first floor, we discovered, was the feeding chamber; below that, the stadium where newborns battled for survival. Steering clear of those particular locations, we soon found ourselves on the second floor. It was also the "reception" area and guest chambers. The third level was for business and training, while the fourth and fifth floors were meant strictly for those in the guard. The sixth level was off limits to everyone but the brothers and the queen, as well as their mates. Though, as we'd previously heard, the wives had been killed in battle along with the queen's husband.

"Can we check out the training rooms?" Emmett suggested on our way back through the third floor.

"Sure, what else do we have to do?" Rosalie snorted.

Emmett led the way to the nearest door, his excitement palpable in the air. As he pushed the door open, I watched my brother freeze and begin to tremble.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded, prying Emmett from the doorway by his shoulders. He peered inside. "That's not possible." He whispered, bracing himself on the doorframe.

"What's going on?" Rosalie growled, shouldering around Jasper.

I pushed past all of them, stopping dead in the doorway. "No. This can't be real."

* * *

**So...I've redone this chapter twice. This version is much better, even if it's missing the original ending, which has been pasted into the next chapter. I apologize for any confusion. **

**Remember to review :)**

**Love you all,**

** Emma**


	2. Chapter 2: Upon A Throne

**NOTE: This is the edited version of this chapter. I hope you find it preferable to the original. As you can see, there have been many changes from the first version. If you've read this before, you'll see what I mean.**

**Soundtrack: Let's Kill Tonight, by Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**Bella POV**

When I look back on it now, I'm shocked that Aro had never extended an invitation to the Cullens before. That doesn't change how I feel about my initial reaction, though. I believe it was perfectly rational, even if my brothers think I acted like a raving lunatic.

"How could you not warn me?" I snarled, bursting through the doorway of the throne room. They all sat on their throne, their hands folded in their laps and their lips pursed. "The coven that left me for dead is in _my_ home. I refuse to allow them to remain here."

"You have no authority to make that call, Isabella." Aro's brows furrowed.

"That is bullshit and you know it, Aro. I have just as much authority as you do!"

"The laws clearly state that a woman in power doest not have -," Caius began.

I picked up the nearest vase and hurled it at his head, snarling when he neatly dodged it. "Do not attempt to play the sexist card! That law was eliminated years ago by a unanimous counsel vote!"

"Isabella, this matter is not up for discussion. The Cullens are here and they are to remain here for the time being. Accept that and it will make it easier for the rest of us." Marcus scowled.

Tears swam in my eyes. "How could you do this to me?" I choked.

"Isis…" Aro murmured, rising to his feet.

"No! You've betrayed me!" I cried, backing away from them in horror. My back hit the wall and I slid to the floor, dissolving into hysterics. Aro's hands stroked my hair, while Marcus knelt at my side and slipped his hand into mine.

Caius lingered a few feet away, his cold eyes calculating. "You're falling apart again. The insanity, it's returning stronger than ever."

I glowered at him over the tops of my arms, furious that he would say such a thing. "How could you?"

"When you lost Gerard's charm, its lasting effects were only temporary. They've run out now - you'll be lost in weeks." He pushed as I gazed into the black depths of his eyes, trying to figure out how he'd known. I'd felt my control slipping for years now, but I was determined to fight the madness on my own. I had promised Mikhail that I'd do it - that I'd beat the insanity. How could I fail him?

"Isabella," Aro murmured, "is this true?"

Casting my gaze to the ground, I nodded my head slowly. "I'm sorry, Aro."

"How could you hide this from us?" Marcus whispered, using his finger to lift my chin.

I gazed into betrayed eyes. "I promised Mikhail I'd fight the madness."

"You've been fighting it, just as you promised him, dear…but you're not going to win on your own."

I trembled. "Help me." The brothers gazed at me through pained eyes, their fear palpable in the air surrounding us.

"We'll try our best." Aro bowed his head, hiding the doubt written plainly across his face.

"Isabella? We're supposed to be training the new Ghost recruits today." Demetri and Felix poked their heads into the room, shocked at the scene.

"Coming," I murmured, rising from the floor and following them into the chamber. It was silent as we made our way down to the third floor and I found myself much calmer by the time we reached the training room. The new girls were lined up again the mirror wall, their posture stiff and senses peaked.

"Today," I announced, "we'll be demonstrating the effects of psychological warfare. It is a battle tactic used to distract and impair the enemy using words, images, audio, videos… Anything that may cause turmoil within their psyche."

"Things such as death and mourning, abandonment or neglect, trigger these emotions most powerfully." Demetri continued. "If you remind your rival of something painful in their past, they'll be temporarily impaired. Torture them until they are utterly broken and distraught - this will lead to absolute victory."

"Felix," I nodded to the man and padded to the opposite side of the room.

"He's dead, Isabella. Mikhail is dead. Edward left you. Your _family_ abandoned you." Felix mocked as he slipped forward.

I crouched, infuriated. "No," I snarled.

"In return, your enemy will use this tactic against you as well. Learn to channel that pain or fear into anger - into determination." Demetri instructed, pacing around the room to get a view of every angle of the impending fight.

"If you hadn't been so weak, he would still be with you." Felix growled.

"Stop," I pleaded, feeling my nerves tense.

"He never loved you."

I lunged for the male, my teeth poised to strike his neck. He countered my movements and rolled to the left, tossing me away from him. Scrambling back to my feet, I danced around the room, darting back and forth to distract Felix. His eyes followed my actions with keen precision, allowing him to lunge at the most opportune moment. He sent us tumbling across the ground and into the far wall. Plaster and dust rained down around us, but the scuffle continued.

"They left you to rot in an asylum." Felix snarled, landing a heavy blow to my jaw.

"Your mother was a prostitute - she worked street corners for a living. She was a walking STD." I growled.

"Touché." His hands slipped from my neck, working to pin my shoulders. I landed a kick to his gut and sent him flying across the room. He collided with the mirror wall and the glass shattered, echoing like the shrill cry of a banshee in my ears. I flinched and hurried to regain my bearings, trying to anticipate his next line of attack.

"You can't let their words distract you, no matter how much it hurts. They'll dig deep - they'll destroy you if you let them." Demetri called over the chaos.

"You've lost everyone who has ever loved you." Felix growled, traipsing forward on light feet.

I doubled back, taking longer strides and crouching low to evade his grasp. "Your father thought you were a weak son of a bitch - after all, weren't you a bastard child, anyway?" His thick paws snagged my neck and in one swift blow, I was soaring into the far wall. I broke through the sheetrock and plaster and landed on my side, temporarily stunned.

"You were never really married - you ran from him." Felix barked a laugh as he strode forward. I struggled to my feet, attempting to contain the pulsing orb of energy that threatened to spill from me. I battled the insanity with weak restraint though, and in the end, it always won. A flash of white light filled the room, striking Felix and knocking him flat on his back. The screams of my recruits split the silence, but all I saw were Mikhail's warm eyes before me. I felt his touch; I could taste his lips…and then it was all gone.

I laid on the cold floor of the training room, my eyes spinning madly. Demetri knelt over me, his face pinched and his hands trembling. He held either side of my face and, with palpable fear, pleaded for me to wake up. I held still and battled the sensation of falling; I needed to stay awake.

"Is she okay?" Felix croaked from somewhere far away.

"I don't know…" Demetri murmured, brushing the hair from my face. "Isis?"

The darkness claimed me then, relinquishing my heart from the pain for just a moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke, I found myself in my isolation chamber. High steel walls surrounded me and chains kept my wrists and ankles bound. I bowed at the waist and let out a low keening wail, horrified at what'd I become. Fear pulsed through my veins, mingling with sorrow and a shadow of darkness.

"Bella," came a voice from the corner of the room. My head snapped up, my eyes zeroed in on the intruder, and suddenly I knew who the voice belonged to.

"Jasper?" I cried.

His warm ocher eyes met mine and suddenly everything was at peace. The turmoil settled and I could think rationally. "It's okay, Bella." He strode forward and knelt before me, his hands enveloping either side of my face. "Aro asked me to keep watch over your emotions… It seems you're quite ill." Pain saturated every line of his face.

"Were you there? Did you see? Is Felix okay?" I demanded, searching his eyes for some answer.

"Our family happened to stumble on the training room at the same moment you…were incapacitated. Felix is fine, just slightly stunned." Jasper reassured me as he brushed the hair from my eyes.

"_Our _family?" My brows furrowed.

Jasper hesitated. "Bella, when you were in the sanitarium, Esme and Alice came looking for you. We never truly left."

"But _he_ did."

"Yes, Bella," Jasper swallowed heavily and I looked away, "he did leave. For a time." His eyes reclaimed mine. "The others wish to speak with you…if that's alright?"

Pain seared through my chest and Jasper flinched. "Of course…we can talk in the guest lounge. I'd prefer not to spend the evening in this cage."

"Aro?" He called to the observatory above. A loud buzzing filled the room and my shackles opened, dropping to the steel floor and creating a dull thud. Jasper helped me to my feet and guided me from the room, his calm saturating the air.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were pacing outside the lounge on the second floor when we arrived. Tense faces and pained eyes greeted us.

"Why don't we talk?" I sighed, resigning myself to the dreaded conversation.

After a few minutes of silence, we were gathered in the lounge, seated on the leather sectional and drowning in tension.

"So," Alice broke the silence, "you're abilities are fueled by elemental energy? Demetri was explaining them to us early, after the…training session."

I nodded. "In controlling a portion of the elements, my body became adapted to the energy that powers them. What I take from the elements, they take from me."

"How odd…" Jasper mused. "Carlisle will be intrigued."

"Indeed," A man's voice sounded from the doorway, "I am quite intrigued."

"Oh," I breathed, stunned by the couple in the doorway.

Carlisle slipped into the room with Esme at his side, a tender smile gracing his lips. "Forgive me for the intrusion, but as Jasper said, I am quite intrigued."

"Bella…" Esme murmured, reaching for my hands unexpectedly. "We thought you'd died."

I tensed, but allowed her to take my hands nonetheless. "I expected it; I dropped off the radar twenty years ago."

"No, Bella, you dropped off my sight nineteen years ago." Alice murmured tucking my hair behind my ear in an attempt to calm me.

Understanding sparked in my mind and I gave a rueful grin. "That's when the wolves entered my life."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "The wolves from the rez?"

"Victoria and Laurent were after me," I growled, "I had no other protection."

"We are not judging you, Bella." Esme squeezed my hands. "I'm sure you understand the tension that lies between the wolves and our kind."

I nodded. "Of course, Esme, forgive me for my rude behavior."

"Dear, do not apologize. We are the ones who dropped in on you without warning." Esme smiled softly, placing her hands on either side of my face. "Just know this, I never stopped loving you. Bella, you were a daughter to me - still are a daughter to me - no matter what has happened." The ghost of my tears slipped down my cheeks, stunning Carlisle.

"You can shed tears, Bella?" He observed the glittering shadow of my past with vigorous interest. "This is remarkable!"

"You once said that the strongest traits from our human lives were carried over through the transformation, yes?" He nodded, studying the shimmering tear tracks upon my stoic face. "Crying - pain - it came with me." Silence settled on the room, smothering the welcoming atmosphere that had blossomed just minutes before.

"Bella," Alice began hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No, I don't need apologies. I've moved on with my life."

Carlisle broke the deafening silence. "Aro has told me of your gift, Bella. I must say, it is quite remarkable."

"My dear brother loves to brag - don't let him exaggerate his "bounty" of talented guards. His ego is rather inflated." I chuckled, running an anxious hand through my hair. Carlisle laughed softly, still observing me as if I were an anomaly.

Alice jerked at my side, tensing as her eyes delved into the future. "Bella," she murmured, taking my hand in hers, "unless you want a disastrous reunion with Edward, I recommend you run. Now." I didn't give her instructions a second thought. Rearranging every molecule in my body, I felt my body dissolve into the thin air. Energy carried me through the stone wall and into the corridor, pushing me along the velvet carpet and into the throne room. Grappling for my extremities, I solidified before my throne. Marcus and Caius gave a start, halting their conversation. I snickered, dropping into my throne with a smirk.

"Miss me, boys?" I trilled, trailing my fingers over the wrought iron.

Caius rolled his scarlet eyes. "Of course, dear Isabella. We spent the day counting the seconds until you would grace us with your presence."

"Oh, no need to flatter me, Caius." I sniggered, directing my gaze to the chess game between him and Marcus. With undiluted concentration, I moved Marcus's pawn forward, taking Caius' knight.

"Ah! Thank you, Isabella!" Marcus cheered, swiping the knight off the table.

Caius snarled, glowering in my direction. "You are despicable."

"No," I sang, "I just favor Marcus."

"Miserable oaf," Caius grumbled, shooting a scowl at our brother.

"Patience is a virtue…" Marcus murmured, his lips turning up in a smug grin. "And all is fair in love and war."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Dear Lord, just get moving!" I snarled, hurling the chair, which I had previously been seated in, at the wall. The wood splintered and cracked on impact, shattering and raining down around us. My eyes flared crimson with anger as I watched the new girls cower in the corner of the room. I would not tolerate this cowardice - they had no place in Ghost if they were fearful of me. "What the hell is this? Fear? There is no place for your weakness here!" I advanced with quick steps, narrowing my eyes until they were trembling in terror.

"Isabella!" Aaron cautioned, rising from her seat.

"Shut your moth, Aaron." I hissed, forcing her back into the chair with my mind. The wood splintered from the force. "I don't need your input here."

"Please, Isabella, just give us a chance!" The smallest of them pleaded, her eyes beseeching me to relent.

I knelt, placing myself at her height. "Why should I?"

"Because you have weaknesses just like the rest of us - you aren't God." Her crimson eyes were ablaze with passion and fury.

I leaned back, observing her feline stature with interest. "You are powerful - I can sense that. Now, prove it." Her hands shot out, gripping my throat and tossing me across the room. I slammed into the mirrored wall, hissing as the glass rained down upon me. Charging forward, I caught the young girl in a chokehold, hoisting her up by her throat. Nails slashing, she tore at my flesh urgently. I dropped her at my feet, raising an eyebrow as she braced herself to spring. "You may rest, dear one." I murmured, extending a hand to help her up. "I see that you have power and have earned a place here among us. Those other two - your sisters - have much work to do if they are to impress me by the end of the week." Studying her scarred face for a moment longer, I turned away. "You are dismissed." The girls hurried from the room, anxious to escape my presence.

"You frightened them," Aaron commented, rising from her chair with a thoughtful glance toward the exit.

I turned a sharp glower her way. "You have to stop acting as their guardian. They are not children and they should not be treated as so. You know as well as I do that they must earn their place here - no coddling."

"You have become a monster!" Aaron snarled, catching my wrist and turning me toward her. "You destroy _every _ounce of hope and humanity these girls carry! You murder the ones you don't find pleasing and terrorize the rare ones you accept! _Human blood_ stains your hands though you swore that your diet consisted merely of animal blood! Isis, you are a godawful hypocrite!" Fuming, she tore away from me and slipped out the doors, leaving me in the heavy silence with her words hanging in the air.

_"She's right, you know." _The voice haunted me, returning even after I'd escaped it so many years ago. It was _his _voice - my inner, self-loathing mantra. I could've sworn on my deathbed that his voice had left my conscience long ago in the asylum. Thoroughly distressed, I stormed from the room in a haze. Warmth trickled through my palms, igniting fire along each pore. Flames spiked, rising and spreading along my arms and reaching up to my neck. I made my way out into the night, working to calm myself as the fire smoldered into a mere glowing shadow along my flesh. A drawback to my temper was the effect it had upon my abilities. Being in control of the elements, the tenacity of fire tended to erupt when my anger peaked.

"Your temper is quite unpredictable." Felix's voice startled me as he slinked along the moors before me.

I ghosted forward, visibly relaxing. "Hunting again, Felix?"

"Oh, dear Isis, you know I'm not alone in the killing of humans. Weren't _you_ out hunting just nights ago?" He purred in amusement, settling beside me on the manicured lawn.

"That was a mistake… a mere slip in my self-control." I had to drag the lie from lips.

Felix hemmed and hawed over my statement, picking at it critically. "I'm not sure whether I believe you or not."

"Never trust me, dear one." I smirked, setting fire to his pant leg. After a brief moment of enjoying his panic, I extinguished the blaze.

His crimson eyes were loyal, however. "You just revel in the pleasure of tormenting those around you, but everyone in the empire knows that you are trustworthy…most of the time."

I chuckled softly, rising from the grass. "No need for the sentiments." Taking my leave, I flitted across the land and back into the castle. I rushed to my chamber, avoiding contact with anyone. The torches that lined the walls of my personal sanctuary lit the moment I entered the room; I grinned ruefully. I stripped out of my dress and pulled on a royal blue silk nightgown, reveling in the comfort of it. Laying back on my bed, I delved into my ancient history book with irrational interest.

I reread the section on Isis, dredging up the memories of my time spent in the asylum with Iliad, my one ally then. Unfortunately, I found myself missing the woman who had betrayed me so deeply, and, who in return, I had betrayed as well. The memory of her unnerving eyes haunted me, disturbing me as I slammed the book shut. I rubbed my eyes wearily, turning on my side as a knock echoed through the heavy oak door.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came. "May I come in?"

Suppressing a groan, I replied, "Of course you may."

She flitted inside with an unnervingly calm and resolved expression, settling beside me on the bed. "Bella, I need you to know that I did not abandon you." Her topaz eyes were honest. "I kept watch on your future as much as I possibly could, but there were times when there was simply _nothing_. I know of your time in the asylum - the horror of it and the pain - and I understand what it is that you went through. That sense of hopelessness, I have also felt. When my parents left me in that godforsaken place… It scares me to think that you suffered that same fate." Alice's hand slipped into mine. "Esme and I came looking for you, Bella. We went to the asylum, but you had already disappeared, along with your future. I searched for you, Bella, I truly did." Her wide eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"I understand, Alice, I promise." My lips turned up in a wry grin. I settled my probing eyes into a soft golden smolder, offering her the acceptance that she wished for.

She smiled softly. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"You underestimate me, dear."

* * *

**Please, note that this is the edited version of the chapter. Many things have changed - more than I originally expected.**

**Review, please?**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 3: In The Shadows

***Note: This is the edited version. It is much different than its preceder, though the overall plot remains the same.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Soundtrack: Call Me When You're Sober, by Evanescence**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_"_Oh, _Isis,_" Heidi sang, sauntering into the throne room. Marcus and I patiently paused our game of chest, glancing at the woman.

I pursed my lips. "Yes, Heidi?"

"Your visitors are simply delightful!" She very nearly cheered, clasping her pale hands together. "The pixie, Alice, is simply a joy! Oh, and the blonde one, Rosalie, is such a doll!"

"Leave it to you to befriend the Cullens…" I muttered, rolling my evolving eyes with subtle annoyance. "Shouldn't our dinner be trailing at your heels?" I cocked a manicured eyebrow, tapping my fingers against the table impatiently.

"Giana is entertaining them in the lobby. They seem rather _fascinated_ with the castle." Heidi leered, enjoying her job far too much. She let out a sultry laugh, flitting back through the doorway to retrieve the humans.

Marcus eyed me with unveiled concern. "You will be dining with us tonight?"

"Of course - I dine with you at least once a month." I manipulated my irises swiftly, drawing away the evasive green of dishonesty and replacing it with a neutral topaz. Marcus left it at that, simply offering me his arm as we exited the throne room. I wound my arm around his, keeping an even pace as we made our way down the grand staircases to the first floor. The frantic pounding of wet human hearts reverberated off the walls, carrying through the doors of the elevator. Marcus pressed a hand to the small of my back, guiding me into the feeding room. I received a few surprised glances from those who had already arrived, but dismissed them with a wave. I took my seat between Aro and Marcus, nodding to Caius in acknowledgment. He cracked an impish grin, mutely raising an eyebrow at my unexpected appearance. I simply shook my head, turning to face the doorway as the humans filed in.

The throbbing of their hearts filled the room, each pulse sopping with warm crimson blood. The eyes of every vampire in the room flashed scarlet, brightening into a glow as our prey cowered against the walls. Heidi sneered at them, slamming the door shut behind us and locking it swiftly. Aro moved first and the room erupted into rampant chaos. Humans were screaming and attempting to dodge the flying hands of their hunters, but they had no chance. I snatched a middle-aged man with disturbing thoughts - he'd been a despicable man his entire life - and used his sinful background to justify my feeding. A feral growl rumbled in my chest as I sunk my teeth into his warm neck, reveling in the alluring aroma of his blood. His scent was immaculate; maybe it was because I'd sustained myself on the blood of animals most of my immortal life, but the scent of humans never failed to mesmerize me.

When the last few drops of vampire's wine was drained from his body, I dropped him to the floor, recoiling in disgust. Quickly masking my horror, I slipped from the room. The impact of what I'd just done - the crime I'd just committed - slammed into me with unforeseen force. I stumbled, struggling to carry myself up the stairway and back to my chamber. Casting myself into the shadows, I lit a single torch and watched at it blazed. My hands trembled as my emotions ran rampant, driving my psyche into a downward spiral. The insanity I'd so carefully fought for so long emerged from its black cage, rearing its ugly head with newfound vigor. I battled with it, working to force into the recess of my mind. Hysterical cackling, soon evolving into screaming, before fading into frantic gasping sobbing, erupted from my lips. I clawed at either side of my head, struggling to subdue the monster within me.

As the hours passed, I gradually regained control over the insanity and forced into back into its black box at the back of my mind. The horror and sorrow of my previous actions, however, seemed relentless. I railed against them, attempting many times to compose myself. The feat was hopeless, though. The guilt would never fade.

I needed to run - to be far from this castle and the people within.

My feet carried me over the threshold of the castle and into the forest, flying through the endless foliage. The coarse bracken tugged at my dress, tearing it at the hem. Leaping over fallen logs and thick brush, I pushed my legs harder. No matter how many miles I could put between us, the Cullens were still far too close. I couldn't subject myself to their presence any longer - it would surely drive me mad. When they left again, I couldn't bear the thought of facing the agony it would stir in my chest if I were to grow to love them once more. The clouds overhead rumbled with furious thunder as lightning spilt the darkness.

"Good God, woman!" A voice spooked me as I skidded to halt in the center of a clearing. "I didn't even have to come for you!" Swiveling on my heel, I sank back into a crouch. I bared my teeth at the enemy male before me, taking in the familiar features of his dirty blonde hair and bulky figure.

Nearly two decades ago, after my initiation into the Volturi, I was forced into battle with a man named Aspen. He had a small group of humans traveling with his coven and did not intend to give them up. The mortals threatened our existence; I couldn't let them survive. Aspen and his forces struck first, however. They overtook Volterra and decimated not only the human population, but the Volturi forces as well. Just days later, we marched into battle. Mikhail, my dear husband, was at my side. We had underestimated the extent of Aspen's abilities. He was gifted in the art of controlling the elements and possessed an energy similar to my own. I personally disposed of each of the humans, while Ghost and the army took down the remainder of his coven. Aspen discovered me as I drained the last mortal - he was infuriated. We battled against each other for hours. The elements we controlled were never created to clash with each other and we had virtually destroyed our worthiness to remain in possession of their abilities. Slowly, our energy began to flicker out, like the flame of a dying candle. I struggled to force away the weakness, but I was being drained. Aspen was not faring much better, but his physical strength still seemed to outweigh mine. He nearly overpowered me, until Felix appeared and he slaughtered the man. At the conclusion of the battle, I was weak and nearing death. It took months to recuperate, and by then we were preparing for another brawl with Aspen's brother, Alexander. This man was hungry for vengeance; he'd been hunting me ever since. But he'd also killed my husband in battle, and for that I hunted him as well.

"Alexander," I hissed, rising to stand erect, "it's been far too long."

"A shame, isn't it?" He quipped, slinking around me. I tensed and prepared for him to lunge. "You really are an attractive creature…"

_Don't let him shake you,_ my psyche murmured. _Stay calm._

"Why, thank you." I stilled my trembling hands.

Alexander scowled and scrutinized my composed stance. "You're off your rocker, you know?"

"I used to have a rocker… When I was an infant, my father built one for me and I kept it in my room until I died." My voice pitched itself higher with the teetering edge of my sanity. "It made me feel safe."

He came to a fluid stop at my back; his lips were a millimeter from my ear. "I burnt it. I visited your home just a few days ago and stole it from your room. Your rocker is mere ash now...along your soul." His warm breath caressed my tingling flesh. "You see, we aren't much different, my dear. Murders, we are - mad sadists - both hellbent on revenge."

"My hands have been washed of the blood I have spilt." I began to tremble. "Your palms are _forever_ stained with the blood of _thousands_."

His hands came to rest at my waist. "You see, that is where we differ." His grip tightened. "You refuse to accept the monster you have become." His teeth traced the dead artery in my neck. "I have embraced it."

Within milliseconds, I had pinned him to the earth floor; my teeth skimmed his throat. "Don't test me, Alexander. You never knew me in the asylum, but you could very well see what it has done to me. The insanity - it will drive me to tear you apart without hesitation, without remorse."

"In the end, we are all the same." He tossed me into the nearest tree as if I were nothing more than a rag doll. I sprung to my feet and charged him, bracing my shoulders for the impact as I crashed into his chest. We were sent soaring through countless trees and finally came to rest in a thick bundle of bracken. Chest heaving, I wound my arms around his neck and pulled. His stone flesh cracked and shattered in places, but he was quick to pry me from his body. Furious, Alexander lifted me by throat. I dangled at least two feet over the dirt as he rose to his full height. I planted my foot in the center of his chest and shoved with all my might; he promptly released me as he staggered away, landing flat on his back. I crouched low, baring my teeth and emitting a rumbling growl. Snarling, I lunged toward my enemy and swung about his neck, landing on his crooked back and tugging his head back by his hair. My teeth sunk deep into his neck, tearing at the marble skin and draining the venom from his body. Alexander's hands slipped back and gripped me by the throat, dislodging me and sending me soaring into the trunk of a towering pine that cracked and fell upon impact. Trembling, I rose to my feet and glowered at the man before me.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Bella, please!"

The Cullen's voices carried through the dense woodland, echoing through the valley and along the moors.

I tensed as Alexander prepared to flee. "We will finish this, damn it. I _will_ kill you."

"I would say go to hell," he snarled, "but then I would have to see you there."

"Bella!" Alice's frantic voice had drawn far too near.

I clenched my eyes shut. "Go now, before the insanity takes me."

"Like I said," he murmured, his eyes burning through me, "in the end, we are all the same." As my eyes fluttered open, Alexander disappeared into the undergrowth and the Cullens skidded into the clearing.

"What is going on? Who was that?" Jasper demanded, already scouting for traces of my long gone enemy.

My scarlet eyes traced over the tense figures of my lost family. "We must return to the castle at once. It is not safe in these woods."

"Isabella…" Carlisle attempted to reason with me.

I rocked on the balls of my feet as apprehension began to swell within me. "No, you will listen to me! Return to the castle _now_!" My voice rang with authority, though I'm sure Jasper could sense the trepidation trailing on the frayed edges of my control. I darted into the trees, dodging fallen trunks and tracing my way back to the castle. Felix and Heidi awaited me at the tree line, anxious to know of what had occurred.

"The Cullens were sent searching for you not long ago when we heard the commotion. What happened, Isis?" Felix demanded, gripping my bicep in an attempt to catch me as I hurried past him.

I shook him off furiously. "Gather everyone in the throne room in one hour. Alexander is back and he's prepared for war."

"Alexander? Are you sure, Isis?" Heidi's violet eyes held mine.

I drew in a few quick, ragged breaths. "He burnt my rocker, Heidi. He burnt the one thing that ever made me feel safe."

"Felix," she turned toward the burly man, "send for Demetri and Aaron. We will need them as soon as possible."

"Ghost, as well, should be called. They will be on the front lines." I commanded, brushing past Felix and hurrying into the castle. The Cullens emerged from the forest just as I entered the stone corridor and it didn't take long for Alice and Rosalie to catch up to me. I moved at a slow pace, allowing them time to muster up any courage to challenge my judgement.

I finally sighed. "I'm not going to bite off your head if you talk."

"Bella… What is happening?" Rosalie hedged.

Alice cut in. "I see this man coming for you and -," I cut her off.

"Alexander," I hissed, plowing my heel into my bedroom door. It cracked against the wall, leaving a gaping hole. The torches lining the room flared to life, casting an eerie glow about the shadows.

"Who is he?" Alice demanded, catching my shoulder and whirling me around in one unrequited motion. "What does he want with you?"

"He wants me dead." I spit, going to my closet and throwing it open. I pulled out a black gown with silver beading and quickly replaced the tattered rags of my previous dress. As I turned to slip on The Wives' rings, I manipulated my hair so that it was a deep auburn and reached the small of my back. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, but I ignored her curiosity. "I murdered his brother - his entire coven. This is his revenge." They gaped at me in the silence. I steadied my rampant emotions with a heavy sigh. "Both of you, pick a white gown from my closet. You cannot attend the meeting if you are not properly dressed. Take one to Esme, whichever you imagine will suit her tastes. The men will be given black cloaks by someone in the guard, I am sure. In the meantime, you may choose one from my collection to wear." When they did not move, I grew irritated. "Go, now."

Moving swiftly, I snatched a white cloak from its hanger and fastened it about my neck. Rosalie and Alice immediately took over my closet and I cracked a small, nostalgic grin. My sisters were just as I remembered them, despite the sorrow I could always see lurking in their eyes. My mind turned to Edward, curious as to where he'd been throughout the course of this mess. I was tempted to inquire as of Alice where her brother may be, but bit my tongue. The more I avoided him, the better. I hadn't had a hand in his fate since his attempted suicide a decade ago and didn't plan on allowing to him into my life again. Jerking myself from my reverie, I left the girls to their dressing and hurried to the throne room. Aaron met me at the doors, her eyes and ear peaked as she searched for my presence in the castle.

She jumped when I snuck up behind her."Ah! Bella!"

I erupted into laughter. "It's been far too long since I've seen that face."

"My scared face is _not_ that funny!" She squeaked, popping out a hip and pouting.

I chuckled. "Honey, that is the funniest facial expression I have ever seen or will ever see; get over it."

"I will get you back for this, Bella. Just wait for it." Aaron scowled at me.

I pressed my tongue into my cheek and bit back the need to mock my sister. "I won't hold my breath."

"Isabella! Che cosa è success?" Aro cried as we entered the room.

"Speak English, Brother; others here do not speak Italian."

"My apologies," Aro quirked an eyebrow.

"The new Ghost recruits will be joining us today." I gently reminded him. "More than half of them speak English and English only."

He chuckled. "Exactly, so why not confuse the children a bit? Toy with them, eh?"

"Brother, your maturity is simply astounding!" I laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as we made our way up to the thrones. Marcus and Caius were already seated - Marcus on my right and Caius on Aro's left. I gazed out over the crowd as it assembled before us and was struck dumb when the doors shut without Edward ever joining us. Alice caught my eye and shook her head, obviously understanding my confusion.

"Brooding," she mouthed silently.

I nodded once in reply and then settled back into my throne as Aro called the meeting to order. "Attention, please, brothers and sisters." He sighed patiently as the mass calmed. "The situation at hand is dire and we need your full concentration on this threat." The interest of vampires in the room visibly peaked. "I am afraid that Alexander has returned and he is out for blood." Marcus chuckled beside me. "Figuratively speaking, of course." Aro grinned at our cheeky brother. "Isabella?" He gestured for me to elucidate further upon the matter.

I rose and paced before the crowd. "As you know, Alexander is the late Aspen's brother. After I…eliminated the threat they presented, he became furious. He wants revenge, my brothers and sisters. It is me he seeks to kill now. I was out in the forest just an hour ago and had the misfortune of…being confronted by him. He has escaped into the western moors and I suspect that he has rounded off to regroup with his allies. Brothers, sisters, I fear that war is upon us."

"Damn him!" Aaron cried, standing to rally our armies. "We can no longer accept this tyranny, this betrayal, this _mutiny!_ We will slaughter his allies and befriend his enemies! His reign - his power - ends _now._" Her eyes glowed crimson, brimming with fury as a battle cry rose on the lips of the mass. I gazed out over the crowd with my chin held high, morbidly proud of the army - the killers - before me. The Cullens appeared horrified, frantically whirling around in the wild crowd, taking in the bloodthirsty eyes of my forces. Alice caught my eye and threw me panicked look, forcing my head out of the scarlet haze of war.

"_Quiet! All of you!_" I bellowed furiously. Silence settled over the room, bring thousands of crazed eyes to rest on me. I rose slowly, ghosting down the marble steps. "Listen to yourselves, you _demons_ of war! You are _no _better than our enemies if you let this need to kill consume you! How can you stand here, claiming to keep peace and order in our world, when you salivate at the mere _idea_ of going into battle? I am _ashamed_ of the monsters you - I - _we_ have become."

Aro slowly stood from his throne behind me. "Isabella," he declared, "is right."

"What is this?" Aaron cried in the midst of her rage. "Why are we such _cowards_ in the eyes of our enemies? We are _weak!_"

"Aaron," I hissed, advancing on the woman, "I _know_ he murdered your mother, your father - your family. Need I remind you that he also murdered my _husband?_ I _know_ the need for revenge, but this is _not_ how we will march into battle. We will be strong, united, and _innocent_! Their blood will _not_ be on our hands - _my _hands!"

Her entire body trembled, emotion swelling within her. "_Please_, Isis, let me avenge my family's death."

"You will," I placed a hand on her shoulder. "_We_ will."

Silence hung thickly over the mass, before a wild battle cry split the night.

* * *

**Review, please?**

**-Emma**


	4. Chapter 4: Beneath The Ruins

**The edited version...yep. Gone over this chapter two or three times now. I need to stop changing things...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Soundtrack: Not Cut Out, by Katy McAllister**

* * *

**X~Bella~X**

I drifted through the castle ruins, reveling in the quiet that had permanently settled over the ancient halls. This part of the castle had been built centuries before my birth and had belonged to dear old Dracula himself when he reigned in the vampire world. Yes, he was Romanian; that doesn't mean he didn't have a second home. Vladimir, an ancient and great enemy of Aro - though a dear personal friend of mine - is rumored to be Dracula himself. Of course, he has denied all claims. I know better, though; my eccentric companion is the creepy legend himself.

Dipping my feet in the shallow pond in the center of the ruins' garden, I lowered myself to the cobblestone with a sigh. My heart ached for some sort of release - an outlet - for the agony that resided within it. Though the insanity I had caged at the back of my mind was often a good companion for it, I knew my breaking point was near. I hummed a soft tune, lying back on the stone to gaze at the breaking dawn.

Light treading footsteps alerted me to an unexpected presence. His voice - so long caged in my fantasies - came softly, now in reality. "Bella?"

"Edward," I murmured, "I wondered when I would be seeing you."

"But the sanitarium…Victoria and Laurent… Alice said you were dead." The shock was palpable in his voice.

I sat up and gazed into the pond, weighing my options. "She was wrong."

"I love you, Bella." He rushed through the words, obviously as stunned as I was that he'd said them.

"Edward," his name escaped my lips before I could catch it.

His voice trembled as he approached. "Bella…" I could sense the turmoil raging within him.

_Oh, it's like a bad soap opera_. My psyche abruptly chimed, catching me off guard.

"_Shut. Up._" I hissed in return.

Edward drew back a few steps. "I'm…so sorry."

_Look, now you've gone and frightened the boy. See what you do, Isabella?_

"_**Oh, be quiet.**_**" ** I thought in reply, catching myself before I could reply verbally.

"I'll leave if you want me to." His tone was soft, but I could sense the frustration creeping up on him.

_Talk to him, idiot. It's not like you're going to get such an opportune moment again._ My internal voice snapped at me.

"I…" I breathed, rising from the cobblestone; I refused to face him.

Edward's footsteps were getting closer - far too close now. "Love," his voice trembled.

I could sense the insanity shaking in its shackles and rattling against its cage. "Stop it." My lips began to quiver.

"Please," his hand slipped into mine.

I quivered. "No."

"Love…"

My instincts kicked in, driving me away. "Leave!" I cried, rushing through the crumbling remains of the ruins.

His voice echoed down the long corridor. "Bella, please!"

"No!" I darted behind one of the pillars and froze, forcing myself not to move. I cloaked my scent and waited for him to pass by.

Edward's voice spooked me. "Bella, you know you could never hide from me." I whirled around and skittered back in one swift motion. His hands were abruptly on my arms, bracing them firmly and holding me against the pillar.

"Let me go," I murmured, choking on the words. Averting my eyes, I trembled in his grasp.

"No, not again." He growled, laying his forehead against mine.

Tears spilled out of my eyes. "Please, don't play this game with me again. You never loved me."

"I loved you, Bella - I _love_ you! Damn it, I left to protect you! After Jasper attacked you…I knew it wasn't safe for you in my world."

I bristled with indignation. "_Your_ world? It was _my_ world too! I was prepared to give you _eternity_ and you left me alone in the woods to die!'

"Not to die," he choked, "to be free of me. I thought you would find your way home and go on to live a human life."

"I never fit into the human world," I squeezed my eyes shut, "and you knew that."

"I…" he sighed, "suppose I did, somewhere at the back of my mind."

"You killed me, Edward." I gripped his arms tightly. "The first time I saw you, I was already dead. This is what I was always supposed to be and you just couldn't accept that."

"I love you, Bella. I always have!" He shouted, shaking my shoulders. "Why can't you see that?"

The tension burned between us, sparking and igniting in the air. "I love you too, Edward."

His lips were abruptly on mine and my hands tangled in his hair. He pressed closer to me, pinning me against the pillar in a moment of pure, undiluted passion. His scent was intoxicating, seeping into my senses and ridding me of any coherency.

"_Isabella!"_ Aro shouted furiously from the end of the corridor.

I broke away from Edward, gasping and trembling as I wound my arms tight around my torso. "Go!" I pleaded with him.

My brother's footsteps were fast approaching, echoing loudly on the cobblestone. It resonated tenfold in my ringing ears and I gripped either side of my head in panic. Edward's eyes flashed with rage, darkening into a smoldering ebony as he turned to face Aro.

"Leave!" Aro commanded.

"Stop," I murmured, squeezing my eyes shut.

"No! You will _not_ keep me from her as you've done for the past _eighteen years!"_ Edward slammed his fist against the pillar and it collapsed. I staggered back without its support.

_Twenty years?_ _No, that can't be right. I haven't seen him in almost twenty years… Suicide. His suicide attempt._ The pieces fell together, robbing me of the last bit of sanity I possessed.

"You fascist bastard! You _betrayed_ me!" I cried in outrage as I advanced on Aro. "You told me he _hated _me! You told me he never wanted to see me again! His memories…you altered them and masked them so I would never know he still loved me! When he came to you twenty years ago, begging for you to kill him, you told me his thoughts were full of hatred for me!"

"Isabella," he pleaded, "I was _protecting _you! I couldn't watch him destroy you again! This insanity you struggle with, it is _his_ fault!"

Edward turned me, gripping my trembling hands in his. "No, Bella, if I'd known you were alive… I would've _never_ left Volterra without you. I would have stayed to love you for eternity! He told me that you were truly and surely dead!"

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

"I love you, Bella!"

_"I don't want you to come."_

"Stay with me, love."

_"You don't want me?"_

_ "No."_

"I need you, Bella. Bella? Love?"

The world before me was spinning, blurring together in a haze of color. I shrieked in hilarity, breaking free of Edward's grip and slamming into the stone pillars that surrounded us on all sides. The cage broke open, releasing my dark psyche. Curses spewed from my lips, resonating through the hollow ruins as I collapsed to my knees. I attempted to crawl away from the two, listening only to the voices of Jacob and Paul in my head.

"_You aren't crazy, Bella - you're mourning. Don't let them convince you otherwise." _His comforting voice was clear in my mind, even twenty years later.

_ "Bella, you have to fight this. Take the insanity and compress it into a little ball. Now, take that little ball and shove it into the back of your mind. Lock it away in a little black box and hide it from the world. You are not crazy. This madness does not control you."_ Jacob's instructions were my inner mantra from the day I left him in the woods to search for the Volturi.

"Bella! Isabella!" A familiar voice cried as I rose and staggered into a stone body. Jasper's arms wound around me, gripping me against his chest. "Breathe, relax; you're safe. I won't let them hurt you."

"Jasper," I sobbed, fisting his shirt in my tiny hands, "don't let me go. Don't let the madness take me again."

"I won't." He sighed, resting his chin atop my head. "I promise."

"Isabella!" Aro's voice came far too loudly. I cringed against my brother's chest, holding to him desperately.

Jasper's voice was angry, menacing, and very, very quiet. "Aro, I suggest you back away now; leave her be."

"You don't command me." He replied, his tone far too controlled for the situation.

Footsteps alerted me to Edward's presence. "Take her away from here, Jasper - _now._"

My panic was building, making me blind as I peered over the tops over Jasper's arms. Shadows…shadows everywhere. I couldn't see. Death. Fear. Shadows. Darkness. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was swelling within my chest. It was crushing me.

_What's happening? Who are these people? Blood…blood everywhere. My blood? No, surely not my blood. Edward's blood? No, no, Edward doesn't bleed. He's dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Just like you. It's your fault - all your fault. Everything is wrong, everything is dirty and twisted and terrible. It's all your fault. You did this. Why is someone screaming? Shouting and shrieking. Giving me a headache. Why won't they just shut up? No, no. Everything is wrong here…wrong, wrong, wrong. _

Finally, with a jolt, I realized that the screaming was coming from me.

***~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~***

***~Alice~***

The past two hours had been straight out of a nightmare. I'd known Bella had spent time in an asylum, but I had never known as to what extent the illness had progressed. Aro explained that it had been intensified in her immortal afterlife, leaving her battling with instability in every thought.

"Why keep her ruling, then?" Rosalie queried, gazing down at Bella in the isolation chamber. We stood on a platform high above a large steel room, facing in bay windows that served as a sort of crude observatory.

Aro sighed. "She rules fairly in her lucid moments and has worked many miracles among our race in just two decades. How can we remove _that_ from the throne? It's been a golden era and without her…we'll fall back into war and chaos."

"Does the public know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, it would make her seem weak, and anyone who knows Isabella, knows she is that _farthest_ thing from weak." He peered anxiously down at Bella. "We've had healers from all over the world come in and try to help her. Some days, it seems like they've done the impossible. Isabella is…sane. She doesn't have breakdowns for _weeks_ and then…one thing happens…and it's the catalyst for the insanity to strike back. Our resident healer, Vivian, is housed near Bella. She seems to be working wonders, spinning the elements and her own abilities together into charms that are held in pendants. Bella wears them for a few days and then the healing fades, leaving her helpless again."

"Carlisle is with Vivian now, going over possible treatment plans." Caius slipped into the glass observatory.

Aro nodded. "Good, good. Maybe we can find something that works long-term."

"You really believe that will happen?" Caius scoffed.

"We can't just give up hope, brother."

"Easier said than done."

Silence followed, deafening and painful as we watched the woman below. She paced frantically, tugging at her hair and shrieking obscenities in Romanian. Her eyes were wild, brimming with fear and hysteria. She paid us no notice, just trapped in the insanity, trying to fight her way out. The massive steel door opened, drawing her rapt attention. I had to stifle a gasp as Edward strode in.

Bella drew back into the corner, trembling with fright. As he advanced, she bared her teeth - dear Lord, she actually had fangs - and crouched low, ready to spring. Edward took up a defensive position, ready for her to strike. They knew each other too well - they were in perfect sync. Turn after turn, attack after attack, they couldn't catch each other. They could anticipate each other's movement before it even happened. But the insanity had an edge over Bella, leaving her helplessly distracted from Edward's next move. He lunged, tackling her to the floor and sending them rolling into the wall. He, thankfully, landed on top.

"Bella," He pleaded, gripping her arms tightly.

"My God, it's Mikhail all over again." Aro's eyes flashed with panic.

"Who?" Jasper demanded.

Caius exchanged a loaded glance with Aro and opened his mouth to speak. Marcus cut him off. "They were lovers."

"Marcus!" Aro cautioned with a low growl.

"They deserve to know, brother."

"Not at this cost!" Caius shouted, fuming.

I shook my head furiously. "It was always Edward! She loves _him_, no one else."

"You can love more than one person, dear." Marcus sighed, turning to gaze into the steel room. "Mikhail was a Russian man, native to Siberia. He was our best guard and a very good man. He and Isabella…they fought side by side through many battles. Their chemistry was unmatched - everything about them was in sync. On missions with Ghost, they were always one step ahead. They could anticipate anything and everything. Love was slow to come, but when it did…they were inseparable. Mikhail understood Isabella when no one else could. She was frozen to the rest of us, completely shut off from the world. He knew how to reach her when the insanity took over - he knew how to keep her grounded. When the war with Aspen began, we all knew the battles would be long and filled with loss. Isabella took our best soldiers to Siberia and Mikhail lead the way, virtually a commanding officer. After all, it was his homeland. The battle began and Isabella was separated from Mikhail. They fought long and hard, not once faltering. Isabella was dealing with a group of humans when she heard the cry… Heidi couldn't save Mikhail from Aspen's forces in time. He was gone. Bella's rage was unparalleled, but she was also distraught. She had lost the man she loved. Aspen nearly overpowered her, but in the end…we triumphed at a great personal cost."

I refused to accept it. "She loved Edward, she never stopped loving him."

"She had to heal, Alice." Marcus reasoned, shaking his head grimly. "She moved on because she knew she had to live. Mikhail was her savior - he lead her through the darkest times."

"Does Edward know?" Rosalie murmured, her brows furrowed as she watched the two below. Edward had Bella trapped beneath him, forcing her to meet his gaze.

Aro shook his head. "No," his eyes were filled with a warning, "and he never will."

"Stop!" Bella cried furiously, jaws snapping when she tossed Edward into the far wall of the chamber. "You are _not _going to play these games with me!"

"Bella," He sighed, staggering to his feet, "please…"

Her crimson eyes flashed with fury as she stalked forward. "You think you can take his place? That I could ever love you?"

"Take whose place?" Edward looked pained as he stumbled back.

Isis stopped in her tracks. "Mikhail - my husband." Her brows furrowed.

"Goddammit! Get him out of there!" Aro shouted, slamming his fist against the window.

Felix, Caius, and Marcus disappeared from the room, and seconds later they were busting in the doorway of the chamber. Felix and Caius hauled off after Edward, dragging him from the room despite his desperate protests. Marcus went to Bella, his hands on either side of her face, murmuring something I couldn't hear.

"_What_ is going on?" Rosalie demanded.

Aro slumped into the nearest chair. "Sometimes, the insanity steals memories from her. It is how she…copes with the painful pieces of her past. Obviously, she doesn't remember exactly who Edward is…or that her and Mikhail were never technically married."

"What?" I gaped and dropped into the seat across from the ancient man.

He shook his head and released a weary sigh. "It was the day of their wedding and everything was…perfect. The decorations were hung and there were roses and snowflakes littering the ground. A winter wonderland wedding - it was beautiful. Isabelle wore a striking gown…she was otherworldly. Mikhail was at the end of the aisle, trembling in his tux; he was so nervous. But when Isis appeared, he was so ready for her - no nerves, no cold feet; just love - pure, unadulterated love. They were in sync with every movement, every breath… Some swear that they heard their hearts beating that day. The vows were halfway through and Isabella was in tears already, such joy overcoming her…when hell rained down upon us. Aspen's scouts stormed the castle and launched an attack, stirring chaos amongst the crowd. Everyone was panicked and fighting broke out. Mikhail had Felix take Bella to safety and then jumped into the brawl. Isis, not to be sidelined, was overcome with rage and subdued her guard, before storming onto the battlegrounds.

"Fury radiating from her, she unleashed a wave of unparalleled power. It knocked over anyone in its path and blinded those nearest to her. The enemy was literally obliterated, shattering into pieces and raining down around us. Finally, when the dust had settled, there was a stillness so…_perfect_, all we could do was gaze upon her. There she stood, a pool of rose petals surrounding her, in her white gown as the snowflakes fluttered about her. Her scarlet lips were pulled back, baring her fangs as her chest heaved with effort. 'To _hell_ with you.' She told the scattered remains of our adversary. We did not see her for months after that and some speculated that she had committed suicide. In reality, she had been overcome with insanity. It had been unleashed from its confines and there was no going back. Isis travelled the world for the next three years, until Mikhail tracked her down in Romania with Stephan and Vladimir. He forced her into submission - an impossible feat - and then brought her back here. She resumed her rule after some…_conflict_ and we spoke no more of it."

Rosalie appeared horrified. "That is awful."

Aro shook his head. "The madness seems to have taken this particular memory from her for the time being… Marcus will probe her mind with skillful questioning and - with time - she'll recall this piece of her past."

"Should we keep Edward away from her?"

"Seeing as her recollection of him is vague, I believe that would be best for the next few days."

Vivian and Carlisle slipped inside the observatory. "We have a treatment plan to propose, Aro."

"Please, excuse us." Aro nodded toward us; it was a dismissal. My siblings trailed at my heels as we exited the room, silence overcoming us. I slumped against the wall and slid to the ground, my nerves shot. Jasper settled beside me, his chest aching with the constant tug and pull of emotions about us. Rosalie and Emmett stood, pacing and fidgeting anxiously.

"What do we do?" I murmured, utterly distraught.

"The insanity," Jasper replied calmly, taking my hand in his, "has struck far more powerfully than it ever has before. It has not only targeted her memories, but her emotions as well. Bella does not understand love outside of what remains in her heart for Mikhail. She fears each of us and with Alexander's guest appearance hanging over her head, she does not know where to turn."

"That's not an answer!" Rosalie snarled.

Jasper sighed heavily. "There is no answer to this."

"_So, what do we do?_ Just watch that woman waste away? I can tell you this, the monster we saw in that cage is _not_ our sister." Emmett growled.

I gaped at my brother in horror. "Are you truly that bitter and angry that you would _disown _her?"

"I never said that!" He snarled, taking a step toward me.

Jasper's nostrils flared. "Stop this!" He cried. "Fighting is not going to save her!"

"Neither is just sitting here wallowing in our miseries." Rosalie hissed.

I closed my eyes with a heavy sigh. "Calm down," my hands folded in my lap, "please. I need to focus. There is something coming - we don't have much time."

* * *

**Wow...I rewrote almost 100% of that chapter. I need to cool it on the OCD.**

**Review please!**

**-Emma**


	5. Chapter 5: In A Tower

**_Edited version.  
Yay._**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**

**_Soundtrack: _Trade Mistakes, _by _Panic! At The Disco**

* * *

**~X~Bella~X~**

I stepped into the dim morning light, my senses peaked after days in solitary confinement. Alexander's presence loomed ever near, pressing on my heavy heart. I slipped down the marble steps and across the grassland, silent on the moors. I could sense Aaron and the girls of Ghost two miles to the west, their training session in full swing. I hung back a bit, unsure as whether to approach, before finally deciding to take the chance.

"Aaron," I called as they came into view. The dark beauty whirled around, her silver eyes trained on me. A wide grin broke across her face, welcoming and accepting as she pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Isabella!" She kissed both of my cheeks, before leading me toward the mock fights. Ariella and Gwyniviere were locked in battle, squaring off with matched skill and speed. I watched proudly as they danced about, dodging in and out, weaving just as I had trained them to.

"Keep to the left, dear." I instructed one of the newer recruits, keeping my voice level so as not to disturb her concentration. "If you allow her to get a jump on you from that particular angle, you'll surely lose an arm."

"Mandy! Why aren't you moving? I told you, laziness does not win a war." Aaron chastised our sister, an eyebrow cocked in expectance.

"Cameron, try twisting to your right when she lunges. That will offset her balance and her aim will falter, allowing you a moment to regroup from the last blow." I made my rounds, watching every sparring match with a critical eye. To everyone's great surprise, I managed to keep my patience intact. At the end of the day, I made sure each of my girls were confident in what they'd learned. Aaron and I called them together before us; we were brimming with pride.

"War is upon us." I declared. "As members of Ghost, you are the top fighters in the entire world. You've been trained to attack and to defend - you've been trained to kill. When we march into battle, _you_ will be on the front lines. Two months ago, I would have doubted that any one of you could even face a newborn. Now, I stand before an army of women that could take on the entire world…and _win._" They cheered and the red haze of war colored each of their eyes crimson. Aaron took my hand and squeezed tightly, her excitement swelling with each second that passed.

We would have revenge for the deaths of our loved ones.

I was certain of it.

By the time night had fallen, I had a strong grip on reality. The insanity had finally settled - slumbering in its cage until it had the strength to strike again. I was resting in Caius' chambers, enjoying his company for the evening. His sarcasm and cynicism were always a pleasant contrast to Aro's generally chipper attitude and Marcus' dull atmosphere. My brother was currently rifling through his extensive library; he hemmed and hawed over Iliad and the Odyssey for the better part of five minutes, before finally settling into the chair across from me.

I twirled my pipe between my fingers and blew a ring of smoke into the air. "What do you think of the current economy?"

Caius quirked an eyebrow at me. "I believe it's crashing, just as the rest of the world does. A few minor adjustments and it could be fixed, though; the humans simply do not see the solutions just yet."

"Hmm…" I laid my pipe on the table. "Do you think it will affect the Volturi's funds?"

"I believe Aro has an eye on our investments." Caius amended. "Why the sudden interest in economics?"

"Something to distract myself with, I suppose." My brows furrowed. "Vivian insists that I focus my attention outside of any stressful matters."

Caius snorted. "Yes, because that's entirely possible for you."

"That's what I said." I sighed and laid back on the couch.

"We have a meeting the American ambassador tomorrow. Apparently, the president is concerned about the rising death toll in the US. We'll have to explain our current state of war. It's impossible to stop the riots and killings in the other countries until we eliminate the threat. Alexander's cause has sparked a rebellion, albeit a small one." Caius reached for my pipe.

I watched him blow three intricate rings of smoke into the air before responding. "Hopefully, the humans will be understanding. In any case, we have to pinpoint Alexander's current location if we have any hope of winning this war."

"War? This will be just another battle. The war is far from over, Isabella."

I cracked my neck. "One can only hope…"

"That we could defeat the entire rebellion with just one stone? Ah, that would be the day." He chuckled darkly.

"Caius? Isis?" Marcus called from the stairway below. Caius moved to open the door, revealing our disheveled brother on the other side. A flicking candle illuminated his face in the darkness of the stairwell.

"What is it, brother?" I rose to my feet immediately.

"A man has just been attacked."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the third floor, in a room illuminated by only the flickering light of a few candles, I kept watch over Emmett's unconscious body. Gruesome claw marks marred his face and his chest was charred black by fire. As I washed the soot and ravaged flesh from his body, Vivian applied a soothing balm and white bandages. Our kind healed quickly, but this attack had been nearly fatal. Aro and Marcus were with the Cullens, attempting to keep them calm and collected. Caius was coordinating with Ghost, preparing them to go out in search of Emmett's attacker.

My lips were settled into a deep frown; I was disturbed by the thought of a new enemy. Upon inspection, we'd discovered that Emmett's injuries were the result of a werewolf's claws. Not a simple shapeshifter, like the tribe in LaPush - no, these were the werewolves from horror stories. They lived in Siberia mostly, but could be found in Africa as well. Caius had them nearly hunted into extinction decades ago. This was probable cause for their alliance with Alexander and it frightened me more than I could have ever imagined.

"Isabella?" Vivian murmured.

"Yes?"

"The werewolves…have they formed an alliance with him?" Her wide amber eyes were filled with fear.

I nodded slowly. "I'm afraid that it appears to be that way."

"What will we do?"

I hesitated. "There's a group particularly familiar with the werewolves' assault strategies… I may have to speak with Aro about inviting them to Italy." My mind flashed back to Jacob's haunted eyes and Paul's comforting embrace. I thought of Sam's love for Emily and Quil's passion for Claire. Could I ask them to risk their lives for my empire? Would it be any different than asking Mikhail to fight by my side? I'd done it before…so couldn't I put aside my personal feelings and use whatever resources possible to protect my kingdom?

"Isis, are you alright?" Aro's voice alerted me to the present. It took me a moment to realize that Vivian was gone and Aro now stood in her place.

I gnawed on my bottom lip for a moment. "Aro…what if I told you there was a group that could help us defeat the werewolves in battle?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I suppose I would have to say that we should use all possible resources to help us win."

I lifted my chin and steeled my resolve. "There is a group of wolf shape-shifters living on an Indian reservation in the Olympic Peninsula. They are trained specifically for combat against other wolves as well as…vampires. They could be of great aid to us."

Aro shook his head. "Isabella, clearly you don't understand! These werewolves are the size of clydesdales!"

"Aro!" I protested. "The shape-shifters are just as large, if not just a few inches smaller!"

"And you know this how?" He scoffed.

I scowled at him. "They protected me from the threat of Victoria and Laurent for years. I would still be human if they could travel to the asylum and back to Forks in one night without being too tired to function the next day."

Aro sighed heavily. "I will consider it. It will have to be put to a vote by the council."

"Very well."

Silence hung thick in the air for nearly an hour, before Aro excused himself to begin preparing for the ambassador's arrival. I checked Emmett's wounds periodically, concerned that they weren't healing correctly. After changing his bandages for the third time, I discovered that the flow of venom from his injuries had slowed drastically. I released a sigh of relief and applied another round of balm to his chest.

"Bella?" Emmett croaked suddenly.

I jerked in surprise. "Emmett!"

"How do I look, doc?" He managed a small grin.

I chuckled a bit. "Like a wreck, Em."

"Just what I like to hear!" He proclaimed, flinching when he shifted too far to the left.

I held him in place by the shoulders. "Careful, Emmett. You're still on the mend."

"Where's Rosalie?" He suddenly demanded, fighting to sit up.

I pushed him back onto the bed. "She's fine, I promise. She got you back to the castle with only a small scratch on her face."

"I don't what happened…they snuck up on us so fast…" He trailed off in confusion.

"Werewolves don't have such a distinct scent as the shape-shifters do. They also move much faster."

"We were too distracted by the hunt; we were on the trail of a bear." Emmett sighed heavily and shifted around.

I could tell he was getting restless. "I have to attend a council meeting in an hour or so… Would you like me to retrieve Rosalie for you?"

"Yes, very much." His warm eyes swam with relief. I nodded and slipped to the doorway. Outside, two human servants stood at attention.

"Christoph, please fetch Rosalie Hale for me. Her husband would like to see her. Do so quickly." I dismissed the man with a wave of my hand.

He bowed at the waist. "Yes, mademoiselle, as you wish." Christoph hurried off into the darkness, the wet pounding of his heart invoking the wrath of thirst to ravage my throat.

I swallowed back the venom and turned to the other man. "Nicolai, could you please attend to the rest of the Cullen family?" He nodded and swiftly took his leave. I closed the door to Emmett's room behind me and followed the corridor to the nearest flight of stairs. I found Aro, Marcus, and Caius gathered in the council room in the hidden tower above the ruins. The American ambassador sat across from them, with body guards flanking his sides. I chuckled at his mistrust and took my seat between Aro and Marcus.

The meeting lasted for hours and the room was painfully tense for the extent of it. I sat back patiently, however, simply letting my brothers bicker with the man to their hearts' content. It was amusing, but I had other pressing matters to attend to.

"Gentlemen!" I slammed my fist down on the oak table, drawing their rapt attention to me. "Please, settle down! Ambassador, I hope you can see what chaos this empire is in. We are in a state of war, sir! There is no time for us to be dawdling over matters that will be resolved once the battle has ended. Now, I am willing to compromise and send a few of our guard members to your country simply to settle the uprising. Word of their arrival will spread through the vampire world quickly and fear will bring the resistance to its knees almost immediately. In any case, there will always be a few petulant subjects and my guard will take care of them in a manner that they see fit. Now, I don't have seven more hours to devote to his matter. Are we in agreement?"

Silence filled the room and the stunned men gazed at me with wide eyes.

Slowly, the ambassador nodded. "Yes, I believe this is exactly the solution that we were looking for."

"Good." I pushed away from the table and stood to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an army to arrange."

"Your highness," the American bowed his head as I passed.

"Good evening, gentlemen." I closed the door behind me and hurried down the stairwell, through the iron gates and back through the entrance to my chambers on the sixth floor. After adorning a white and gold pantsuit, I tossed my tattered clothes into the laundry chute and exited the room. I found myself back on the third floor within minutes, in search of the Cullens. I figured they would be with Emmett and hurried that way immediately.

"Emmett?" I knocked softly and pushed open the door.

"Hey, Bella." He croaked. Seated around the man was his entire family, including Edward.

I swallowed heavily and felt my resolve crumble. "Carlisle, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Carlisle patted Emmett's arm and followed me into the hall. He shut the door. "What is it?"

"Come with me," I led him up to the sixth floor, through my chambers, and into the seventh floor stairwell. At the door to the council room, I paused and turned to the man. "This is where the council meets, as I'm sure you already know from your previous stay with the Volturi. As the Stregoni Benefici, you are permitted to be here. We are gathering today to discuss inviting Sam's pack to Volterra."

Carlisle gazed at me in shock. "Bella, are you sure?"

"They could help us fight the wolves, Carlisle. Alone, we have very little hope." I reasoned desperately. "I need you to help me convince the rest of the council, Carlisle. You know the pack's strengths as well as I do."

He considered it for a moment, before nodding. "Very well; I do see your point."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I sighed in relief and turned to open the door.

With the American ambassador gone, the council had begun gathering. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Aaron, Demetri, Jane, Heidi, and Alec were all seated around the table, chattering amongst themselves. I directed Carlisle to seat between Aaron and Caius, before taking my own place at the table.

"Where is Felix?" I inquired.

"He's with Ghost's patrol for the evening." Heidi told me.

"Ah," I nodded as the meeting came to order.

Aro stood at the head of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are in a state of war. Desperate times call for desperate measures and Isabella has proposed a plan of attack against the werewolves that I believe may be our only chance of defeating them. Isis, you may have the floor."

"Thank you, Aro." I rose as he took his seat. "Council, we have been aware of shape-shifters all over the world for quite some time now. However, in my human life, I lived amongst a large of pack of them. Wolves with immense size of strength live on the LaPush Indian Reservation in the Olympic Peninsula. They are specially trained in combat against not only other wolves, but our kind as well. I propose that we ask for their aid in defeating the werewolves." The room erupted with protests and support alike. I took a deep breath to settle myself and waited out the chatter, waiting for someone else to stand and speak.

"Brothers and sisters," Aaron stood, "this could be our only chance. Why do you not support the idea?"

Alec jumped to his feet. "They are trained to kill our kind! They could be a threat to our lives as well! Can they even control their instincts when in wolf form?"

Carlisle rose to his feet. "I have personal experience with this pack, as do Isabella and the rest of my family. They are trained to practice restraint when in our presence. I assure you, Alec, they would be of great help to us with very little to no threat of harming our allies. They are quite skilled."

"We shall put it to a vote," Marcus declared, slamming his fist on the table. It shuddered beneath the force of his impatience.

"Those in favor?" I called for votes. Aaron, Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, Demetri, and I rose our hands in agreeance. "Those opposed?" In return, Heidi, Jane, Alec, and Caius voted against us.

"Six to four, in favor of inviting the wolves to fight with us." Aro stood beside me. "Carlisle, Isis, I expect you will be the ones to initiate the invitation?"

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle nodded.

"Very well, meeting adjourned." Aro dismissed the council with a nod and exited into his chambers. Caius and Marcus followed suit, taking their own private doors to their chambers. The guard followed their own stairwell down to the fifth floor and I led Carlisle back through my chambers.

Once outside the entrance to Emmett's temporary housing, I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle, for helping me."

He smiled softly. "Of course, Bella. What is family for?"

My eyes swam with tears. "Thank you," I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder as he folded me into his embrace, "for being my father."

* * *

**Yep.**

**Review?**

**-Emma**


	6. Chapter 6: Within The Darkness

**Soundtrack: Stranger, by Katie Costello**

**NOTE: This is the edited version of chapter six. Much has changed from the original, but I prefer this version better. Please, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: Within The Darkness Lies The Light**

The Cullens were like hungry wolves, ravenous for information. I kept watch over Emmett and sent news of his condition when I could, but they were persistent. As I had flipped the switch on my humanity years before, I could not fully understand the desperate pull they felt toward Emmett. I struggled with conflicting emotions, as well as Edward's constant presence. Every inch of my body ached for him, yearned for his touch, yet I couldn't convince myself that it was okay to want him. The monster at the back of my mind rattled in his chains at the thought of letting myself love him again - a warning that this love, too, would be tainted by darkness.

Emmett was fading fast. There was little we could do to slow down the spread of infection in his body, but Carlisle and Vivian worked tirelessly. Some days were better than others, but Emmett's life hung in a precarious balance. Rosalie, ever faithful, stayed at his side constantly. Alice dragged her from the room once to go hunting, but the walls of the castle had been sealed, so their supply of food was limited. When I wasn't focusing all of my elemental healing energy on Emmett, I was busy negotiating with the wolves in La Push.

"Sam," I greeted him when he answered the phone, "This is Bella Swan."

"Bella?" Sam exclaimed. "Where are you? We scaled the entire Olympic Peninsula for you after you were turned, but could only trace you into the next state before your scent disappeared."

"It is a very, very long story. You wouldn't believe me even if you were there for it. I have a very serious question for you, Sam. Are you alone?" I padded into my chambers and locked the door. Sitting on the floor, I leaned back against the wall and waited for his reply.

I heard footsteps and a door shut on Sam's end, and then he spoke again. "Yes, I am. What is it, Bella? Are you in trouble?"

"I assume you know of the Volturi." I began, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Of course; their rules dictate quite a bit of what we do when dealing with nomads in the area. Are you in trouble with the Volturi, Bella?" His tone lowered, all trace of friendliness erased.

"No," I sighed and pounded the back of my head against the wall. "Sam, I - the Volturi, the Cullens - need your help."

"What? Bella, you're not making any sense." Sam was tense and I could feel the frustration seeping through the speaker.

"Wolves, Sam. They've joined with our enemies and Emmett was attacked. We cannot fight them on our own, not even with our strongest armies. We need the aid of your pack." I was on the verge of loosing my calm. Sam's deep, gravelly voice reminded me of home - the forest, the rain, the people…my father.

There was silence on Sam's end.

"Sam, I'm asking you as a friend, not as a member of the Volturi. I need you to help me protect these people - they are my family now." I tried in vain to keep my voice steady.

He sighed heavily. "This must be a decision made by the entire tribe. As chief, there is only so much power I have. The counsel will have to vote."

"Thank you, Sam." I breathed a sigh of relief.

He hesitated. "Bella…wait. There is something I have to tell you."

There were quick footsteps coming down the wall, and then three staccato knocks of my door. "Bella! Emmett needs you!" Alice's panicked voice exploded from the corridor.

"Sam, I have to go. Call me when you have had a chance to speak with the counsel."

"Bella, wait -," I ended the call, despite his protests. Alice burst through the door, her eyes dark and wide, her entire body trembling.

"He's dying, Bella. I can't - I can't see him." She gasped frantically.

Without responding, I rushed past her. Our footsteps pounded down the corridor, through the stairwell and down to the third floor. Vivian was coming from the opposite direction, her eyes wide with fear as we ducked into the infirmary. The scent of rotting flesh filled my nose, and I had fight to keep myself from gagging. Rosalie was perched on Emmett's bed, her hands braced on either side of his face. She was trembling all over.

"Emmett, keep your eyes open. I swear to God, Emmett, if you try to leave me now I'll kick your sorry ass!" She pressed her forehead against his, a quiet sob breaking on her lips.

"It's okay, Rosie." He rasped, raising one hand to trace her jawline. "I'm okay."

Carlisle rushed in the door behind us. "What's happening?" He demanded, immediately in a doctoral frame of mind.

"The infection…it's spread. I don't understand this, Carlisle. I've never seen this before." I murmured, unsure of what to do next.

Vivian's gentle hands hovered over Emmett's chest and her eyes flickered shut. "I can feel it…it's still in the same cavity of his chest as it was hours ago. Something changed, Bella. I don't know what - but it's like it has…evolved."

"Emmett, can you see?" I queried, biting my bottom lip as I moved to hover over his side.

"It's blurry." He rasped, eyes roving over Rosalie's face. "But I can still tell that my Rosie is beautiful." A small chuckle thrummed in his chest. It sounded painful.

"Okay, Emmett, I need you to close your eyes for me. Rosalie, keep his head still. Don't let him move. Carlisle, brace his arms. Alice, hold his legs. Bella, I need your help here." Vivian's voice was calm and commanding as she ordered us around the room.

"What do you need?" My hands hung in the air above Emmett's chest, waiting to be guided.

Vivian wielded a thick steel blade in her right hand, poised just above Emmett's sternum. "I need you to push down on his ribcage as hard as you can - crack the sternum, separate the ribs."

"Viv, are you crazy?" I demanded, eyes wide and unbelieving.

She pursed her lips and took a heavy breath. "A few centuries ago, I watched a medicine man in a tribal village perform a similar procedure. One of the men had been bitten by a werewolf - not a shapeshifter, but one of the true Siberian wolves - and the infection was spreading. Albeit, he was human, but the bacteria is still the same. I believe it manifests itself in the same manner, no matter what the species. They were trying to keep the man from turning into a wolf - vampires can't evolve into such a creature, though. They were built to fight the werewolf race. The infection _will_ kill him if we don't pull it from his chest. The bacteria, being almost paranormal, will be thick and clustered together. It will appear black, from what I remember. I will cut it out. There is very little time, though. It will only remain contained in one pocket of his chest cavity for a short time longer. I'm surprised it hasn't spread more. Please, Isabella, we must act quickly. Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, are you ready?" Her ruby eyes were filled with a determination I'd only ever seen once before.

The night Marcus' wife - Damiana - was killed in battle, Vivian worked desperately to save her. They were best friends, transformed at the same time in a century long ago. Vivian and Damiana had lived their entire lives - both mortal and immortal - side by side, constant companions. When Damiana was killed, Vivian nearly killed herself trying to save her long time companion. That was the one time I had ever seen her so determined. It seemed, however, that this night brought that determination rearing back to life with a vengeance.

"Just do it." Emmett swallowed thickly, prepared for the agony to come. Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie nodded at each other, bracing themselves over Emmett with as much strength as they possessed. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for strength.

"Do it." I breathed.

Vivian's swift hands used the special blade to cut through Emmett's stone flesh. The venom would start the healing process within minutes if we didn't act fast enough, so without thinking, I pushed down on the exposed bone with all of my strength. The sickening _crack_, followed by Emmett's scream, made my stomach twist. Swallowing heavily, I slipped my fingers beneath the two halves of the broken bone and pulled them two inches apart. Emmett continued to shout and attempted to thrash, but his family was prepared. The three locked him down to the table, eyes shut tight and not breathing.

"The healing process is already beginning…" Vivian murmured, her eyes wide as the skin and bone before us tried to seal itself back together. "Hold the bone apart until I'm done, Bella. Do not let it move." I nodded, fighting the urge to either vomit or cry. The infection was next his still heart - a black cluster just like Vivian had described. Her lithe hands sliced into it quickly and Emmett responded with a slew of curses and cries. Piece by piece, she pulled out the dark mass and dropped it into a silver bin on the cart beside her. For what seemed like hours, when in reality was only minutes, I watched as she cut out the infection. My hands strained against the bone as it attempted to pull itself back together, and Emmett moaned in response.

"It's okay, baby." Rosalie whispered in his ear. "It's almost over."

When Vivian finally removed the last shred of black matter and dropped it into the bin, I released a heavy sigh. "Is it finished?" My eyes bored into her's, pleading for an answer.

"Yes; you can remove your hands." She nodded, stepping back with her head bowed.

I quickly moved my hands away, watching in awe as the bone began to pull itself back together. Emmett cried out again, his agony filling the room. Alice choked on a sob, bracing herself at his trembling feet. The healing process was slow, agonizing even. I couldn't bare the thought listening to this man writhe and scream in pain for the next twenty-four hours. So, with shaking hands and tear-filled eyes, I stepped back to Emmett's side and placed my hands on either side of the wound. Delving deep into the recesses of my power, I struggled to grasp the healing energy of Earth and the few fibers of Gerard's ability that I had obtained so many years ago. My eyes fluttered shut as I focused all of my energy on the man before me. I trembled from head to toe as the power seeped through my fingertips, spreading through Emmett's body.

His sternum snapped back together with a crack, and a sharp breath hissed between my clenched teeth. His skin moved beneath my fingertips, sealing itself together once more. I felt the delicate tug and pull of his body healing, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as my eyes fluttered open. Vivian was washing in hands in the sink against the wall, her shoulders shaking with emotion and her head bowed. Rosalie's cheek was pressed against Emmett's, her eyes clenched shut as sobs wracked her chest. Carlisle gazed at me from across the table, his eyes wide in wonderment. Alice lips trembled as she stared at the scar on her brother's chest, and then her gaze flickered up to meet mine.

"Thank you." She whispered, choking on tears that would never fall. "I can see him again."

Shadow tears slipped down my cheeks as I stepped back from the bed, feeling the darkness creeping forward in my mind. Its black tendrils coiled around my senses, lithe and deadly. Eyes wide, I gazed at Vivian across the room. She knew - she understood what would happen now. The power I had channeled had weakened my resolve, thus allowing the insanity a gateway from the back of my mind to creep forward. With quick, soft steps, she crossed the room and placed her hands on either side of my face.

"Fight it." She hissed fiercely. "Remember Mikhail; remember what he told you." Her ruby eyes bored deep into mine, fighting to keep me grounded. "You are strong, you are brave, and this madness has no control over you."

Black shadows gathered at corners of my vision, and I knew I wouldn't be conscious for much longer. Vivian could see it in my eyes - I could not fight it. Drawing on the energies of spirit and water, the healer channeled the sedating powers into my mind.

With nothing more than a quick breath, I felt myself falling backwards, into the darkness that welcomed me with open arms.

Time passed, whether I noticed it or not. Shadows danced before my eyes, and the murmurs of voices filled my ears. All I knew was peace, though. Silence settled over my mind, and my body finally relaxed. I rejoiced in this solace - this reprieve from the insanity. It was here, in a dark little corner of my mind, that truly found peace. Here, Edward still loved me and I was still human. I was in high school; I had a family. My heart still beat - it raced when I was excited, and slowed when I drifted off to sleep. I felt loved, and I felt safe.

But all good things eventually end.

When I awoke some time later, the walls surrounding the little black box in the back of my mind were restored once again. The cage was shut tight, restraining the darkness and keeping me sane. I sat up in my bed, body aching strangely and my head feeling as if it were submerged in water. Rosalie sat at the foot of my bed, while Edward lingered in the corner of my room, and Jasper leaned against the wall.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Jasper drawled, pushing off the wall with one leg and moving to kneel at my bedside.

"How is Emmett?" I murmured, squeezing his hand tightly.

Jasper grinned. "He's okay, Bella. He's alive and getting stronger every hour."

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you." Rosalie nearly cried, resting her hands on my ankles and gripping them tightly. Her golden eyes were filled with relief and sincere gratitude.

"You should thank Vivian, not me." I shook my head, turning away uncomfortably.

"We did." Edward's voice filled my ears like music. It caressed my skin like velvet. "But, Bella, you have to understand how grateful we are to you. You healed him, saved him from weeks of suffering. You sacrificed a piece of your sanity for our brother. We could never thank you enough." As he slipped forward, Jasper moved back, allowing Edward to kneel in his place.

"We will come visit later." Rosalie told me, taking Jasper's hand and leading him from the room. The door clicked shut softly behind them.

Edward's tender hand came to rest on my cheek, while his topaz eyes captured mine. "Bella, what have you done for my family…we could never thank you enough. Our gratitude - our love for you - is immense."

"You don't love me." I rasped, steeling myself against the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Don't lie to yourself, Isabella." Edward murmured, tracing my jawline with delicate fingers. "I love you. With every piece of my heart - every fiber of my soul - I love you. Please, trust me enough to believe that."

As if a wall had suddenly been broken down - as if strings connecting the puppeteer to the puppet had been cut - I found myself suddenly grounded in the reality of this man's words. I leaned into his hand as the other came up to cradle my face.

"I love you." I breathed, feeling warmth bloom and spread through my chest. "I love you."

Gently, slowly, Edward's lips brushed mine.

_"Do you still love him?" Mikhail's thick Russian accent startled me from my reading._

_ I jumped and dropped the book on the floor of the library. "What?"_

_ "Edward - do you still love him?" He asked the question as if he was asking for the weather - calm, unaffected._

_ "Why are you asking me this?" I whirled around in confusion, brows furrowed and lips pursed._

_ "Because it's okay if you still do." He shrugged, leaning against the large bookcase. "I understand that he was your first love."_

_ "Mikhail, where is this coming from?" I gazed into his soft, almost brown eyes, searching for a motive._

_ "I just need to know…if he ever shows up here, will you still love me?"_

_ I cradled his face in my hands. "I love him." I sighed. "But I will always, no matter what, love you."_

Pulled back to reality, I realized with a sudden force, that I would always love Mikhail. He was my husband, and the love I felt for him could never be tarnished or taken away. But Mikhail had known all along, even when I tried to fight it, that a part of my heart still belonged to Edward. I never stopped loving him.

So, with the feeling of desire - of passion - of love filling my chest, I lost myself in Edward's kiss.

I had found peace, at long last.

* * *

**Please, leave a review. Tell me honestly what you think.**

**Always,  
Emma**


End file.
